


Harry's Tasty Biscuits

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Harry's Tasty Biscuits

"You are _not_ making those biscuits again," Draco said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Of course I am," Harry said cheerfully, flour on his cheeks. Draco refused to think it was adorable. "Everyone loves them."

" _Everyone_ humours you because you're their superior." 

Harry looked up at Draco then. "They do?"

"Eating your wizarding world famous biscuits is their way of trying to get into your pants."

_It worked for me._

Harry guffawed. "That's ridiculous. Besides, I'm taken." 

Draco pulled him into a heated kiss. 

"Let me finish this batch and then _you_ can get into my pants, yeah?"

"Perfect."


End file.
